1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatus for use for example in a typewriter, and more particularly to printing apparatus in which signals indicative of margin and tabulator positions are stored for example in a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional printing apparatus, for example in a typewriter, the margin and/or tabulator positions are generally determined mechanically, in which case the positions are determined in relation to the number of characters from the left-hand end of the platen. Also in the recent electronically controlled typewriters the tabulator and/or margin positions are determined by storing signals representative of such positions, determined in relation to the left-hand end of the platen, in electronic memories. In either method, therefore, a certain positional relationship has to be maintained between the printing paper and the platen at the inserting of the paper, thus requiring time and care at the paper insertion.